Who Needs Vacation?
by ASHERBOB
Summary: Soi comes home with a lot of tickets for a vacation. If this is the perfect vacation, I hope never to have one.....


**Author's notes:** This is a very interesting story. Took me a while to type up too! It's eight pages typed up! Can you imagine how long it is written? ^_^ Anyway, the idea just came to me… in English or something. Yes, English, because there's a map there, where Greenland is red, which is wrong. And then there are other things wrong as well. So, there we have it. 

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! I own the plot and the idea, but other than that, nothing is mine. 

**Who Needs Vacation?**

    Everyone was having a jolly good time. Taka and Miaka were slobbering all over each other, while Suboshi's temporary goal was to assassinate the aforementioned couple. That was how things were until Yui came along (but that wasn't until later). 

    Ashitare was out serving as a butler for some old, rich couple, while Chiriko was out DJing a party (he's gotta pay for those textbooks somehow). Tasuki and Kouji were out at a shooting range, which… was next door. Mits was supporting the ceiling, and Amiboshi was helping him stay awake with a lovely tune on his flute.     Hotohori was having his mirror collection moved to another room, and Nuriko was moving them. Nakago was off somewhere, and he was hopefully not abusing Tomo, who was out buying make-up supplies. Miboshi was getting ready for his make-over with Tomo. That left Soi, she was somewhere.     A few hours later, everyone minus Soi, Hotohori, and Nuriko were sprawled about in the living room. Nuriko was obviously still with Hotohori, and Hotohori was obviously gazing lovingly at himself in his mirrors.     Soi had burst into the front door saying, "WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!!!"     The Seiryuu seishi and miko looked excited, while the Suzaku's looked a little bummed out.     "What's with you? You don't want to go?" Soi asked them.     "You're taking us on your vacation?" Taka asked.     "Well, of course. I mean… it was your money that paid for the trip." Soi replied.     Taka's eyes were as big as soccer balls and his chin was squared. He jumped up from his cosy position with Miaka. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT??????????" he squeaked. "Why? How?!"     "Why still save the money? Your family is dead.." Suboshi said.     "Oh yea.." Taka said, as Suboshi put his hands up, expecting Taka to run at him.     "It was a joke anyway…" Soi muttered. 

    "So, where are we going?" Miboshi asked.     "AHH! Your FACE!!... We're going to the beautiful fields of Greenland!!!"     Chiriko was about to speak up when Miboshi blurted out, "What's wrong with my face?!"     Everyone turned to him and screamed.     "Tomooo…" the little demon began to float.     But Tomo wasn't paying attention. He was glomped onto Nakago, and asking about Greenland.     And Soi, just as much glomped onto Nakago was explaining… or she was explaining what she thought was right.     "Yea!! And we can go swim at the beaches, and yodel on the vast green fields…" and she went on and on and rambled about how nice Greenland was.     "Ya hear that Yui-sama? We're going to GREENLAND!! Then we can go and waterski!!" Suboshi exclaimed, excitedly.     Yui smiled at Suboshi's child-like enthusiasm. Although she was a little wary of Greenland, and the sudden vacation. "Soi… when are we leaving?"     "Ta-MORROW!!!" she cried giddily.     "What?!" everyone's mouths dropped open. And then there was a frantic panic. Miaka, Taka, Yui, Tomo, Ashitare, and Miboshi jumped up and ran out of the room.     "Wonder what's with them, no da!" Chichiri pondered.     Miaka's high-pitched squeal wandered back to the room, "He have to PACK!!!"     Soi shrugged, "We have all night to do that!" and so she rambled on and on about Greenland to anyone who was listening.     Suboshi and Amiboshi went off to their rooms to go and pack up for the trip, and soon they were followed by Tasuki and Nakago.     Seeing as though Mitsukake couldn't really move from his position, Ashitare had gathered some of his clothes to bring n the trip.     And finally, everyone had separated and eventually gone to sleep. 

The next morning:    The next morning was not the rush that it should have been. Soi, Tomo, and Nakago emerged drearily from their room and just wandered around like it was any other day.     Tasuki ran out of his room with a duffel bag and a large bag full of beach toys. He had put on a beater and some beach trunks decorated with flames. He completed the beacher look with a pair of sunglasses and a green visor. "And I am ready to gooooooo!!!!!!"     Nuriko walked in, being asked to help Ashitare with the support beam, and said, "So that's what this is for… Where are we going?"     As they fitted the beam in, Mitsukake moved from his position and replied, "We're all going to Greenland."     "I'd better go tell heika…" Nuriko said, as he rushed off.     Ashitare shrugged as he crawled off.     The twins walked out in similar outfits; Amiboshi's was a lavender colour, and Suboshi's was in orange.     "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Suboshi cried, pumping his fists.     "Otouto… I don't even think that everyone is up…" Amiboshi replied to his brother.     Suboshi's shoulders slumped, "Oh… well that's no fun, aniki…" His low mood was soon forgotten as Yui entered the large room. "Yui-sama!! Are you ready to go?? Can I sit next to you on the plaaaaaaane?"     Yui glanced over to Suboshi, "Hey!... sure, I'm ready… I don't see a problem with you sitting next to me… Oh! I've gotta go get my beach towel! Don't want to forget that!!" She waved and ran off in the direction of the closet.     Suboshi was glowing. He was going to sit next to Yui! He as going on vacation! He could relax! He… felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Amiboshi with an extremely solemn look on his face.     "I thought you were going to sit next to me on the plane…" Amiboshi said with a sombre tone of voice.     "Ahh…. Aniki…. There are two sides of me. You can sit on my other side…" Suboshi stuttered, started that Amiboshi had seemed so depressed by that.     And suddenly, Amiboshi's face turned gleeful. "Yea, I know."     Suboshi stood mouth agape for a moment. "I thought you were serious, aniki!"     Amiboshi rested his forearm on his forehead and leaned back, "It's the angst in me! It's TAKING OVER!!!"     Suboshi smirked, and then his attention along with everyone else's was transferred to the strange men that were carrying extremely large, lavishly extravagant suitcases through the room.     "What? You couldn't POSSIBLY expect me not to pack the essentials. Brushes, combs, sprays, gels, shampoos, conditioners, lotions, oils…" And the list went on.     In fact it was still continuing as Taka and Miaka came out from their room. They were dressed, but being early, as it was, they'd forgotten to do their hair. And undone hair disturbed Hotohori. So much, in fact, that he had to pause his list, and make a short trip to the bathroom. 

    Finally, when everyone was ready to leave, as everyone was exiting, Chiriko ran to his closet, and pulled out a winter coat. Not only did he have the coat, but also, unlike everyone else, he wasn't dressed in beach gear. He had on a sweatshirt and sweatpants.     Once he got outside, Miaka asked him what the coat was for. Again, as he was about to reply, he was interrupted. Soi exclaimed, "Here comes the bus!! Come on everyone!!"     Chiriko sighed, and took his place in line to get on the bus.     On the bus, the sitting pairs were" Ashitare and Mitsukake, Nakago and Tasuki, Chichiri and Soi, Tomo and Miboshi, Hotohori and Taka, Nuriko and Suboshi, Amiboshi and Chiriko, and Miaka and Yui.     Ashitare and Mitsukake were TRYING to communicate, Nakago and Tasuki were trading attack techniques, Chichiri and Soi were trying to talk to other people.     Tomo was scared. Miboshi had TRIED to wash his face, and all he'd succeeded in was smearing the make-up. And it was indeed scary.     Hotohori and Taka were talking money. Nuriko and Suboshi were telling each other random jokes. Amiboshi and Chiriko were discovering shared traits, and Miaka and Yui were doing completely different things. Miaka was trying to indulge in conversation, while Yui was doing her best to avoid it. 

    Soon enough, the short bus trip was over, and they had all reached the airport. Here they had to rush in, get their bags checked, and scurry onto the plane for the longer trip.     In each row, there were eight seats (two, aisle, four, aisle, two). In one row sat Mitsukake, Chiriko, Ashitare, Taka, Miaka, Soi, Nuriko, and Hotohori. In the row behind them sat Tomo, Miboshi, Tasuki, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Yui, Nakago, and Chichiri.     Midway through the flight, Soi and Ashitare were fighting each other for the bathroom because of Miaka and Taka. Suboshi was still bouncing up and down in his seat, and Amiboshi was beginning to claim claustrophobia, so he and Yui switched seats so that he could sit in the aisle.     Soon, everyone besides Soi and Ashitare were entertaining themselves. Mitsukake was drawing stick figures, placing his hand over them, and watching as they turned into pretty drawings. Chiriko was involved in an enthralling game of online chess. Taka and Miaka… need I say anymore? (Nah, didn't think so). Nuriko was listening to himself on headphones, and Hotohori was giving himself online make-overs.     Tomo was listening to Chinese opera and touching up his make-up. Miboshi was STILL trying to remove the make-up that had frightened every flight attendant from their section of the plane. Tasuki was amusing himself with fire, and Nakago was trying to see what was so wrong with his singing. Amiboshi was listening to his newly recorded CD, and Suboshi was fingering his tiny ryuuseisui keychain. Chichiri was researching new types of magic on Taiitsukun's website, which, to her disgrace was addressed at sunakake_baba.org.     As they landed, they all started to jeer at the pilot.     "Hey! This isn't Greenland!"     "You took us to the wrong place!"     "Next time use a map!"     "IT'S NOT GREEN!!!!"     _"Hello everyone. Welcome to Greenland, the country of ice. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please fly-"_     "What a rip!"     "Soooooiiiii!!!!!"     Each of them filed out of the plane and huddled together. Being the country of ice, it was pretty cold.     As Chiriko joined the group, bundled in his coat and earmuffs, he said, "I was trying to tell all of you. Greenland is icy, and Iceland is green…"     Suboshi shoved a dist into the air, "That's FALSE ADVERTISING!!!!!!!"     Chiriko nodded. "Yes, that may be, but we are still here."     "And it's COLD!!" Miaka squealed, blatantly, as Taka wrapped his arms around her.     "Oh yea, little miss Suzaku no Baka has it so baaaad!" Soi muttered to Ashitare, who was still a bit queasy from the plane endeavour.     Suboshi shyly approached Yui. "Y-yui-sama… I could keep you warm…" he suggested in a quiet voice.     Yui smiled at him, but shook her head rubbing her hands up and down her arms, and trying to do the same with her legs. "Not thanks. You don't have to do that."     "It's not a problem at all, Yui-sama," he said, bouncing up and down to keep warm. "In fact… I'd like to do it…"     Yui didn't bother to argue anymore. Arguing with Suboshi could be fruitless at times, and this time was just too COLD. So, Suboshi enclosed her in his arms, and Mits, having nothing else to do went and called a cab to the hotel.     When the cab arrived, no one seemed to mind the crampedness of space except for the driver. "CAPACITY! 4!" he screamed in his Greenlander accent.     When no one budged, the driver screamed again, "CAPACITY IS FOUR!!!"     Finally the top couple layers filed out, leaving Tasuki, Mitsukake, Soi, and Ashitare. "SANK YOU!!" she said, and started to drive up, then he stopped abruptly, noticing Ashitare. "No Dogs!!"     "Whimper bark grr aroo!!" said Ashitare.     Mitsukake spoke up, "I believe he said that he is no dog."     The driver muttered, "These people… they have no respect!!" And with that, he started to drive again.     Everyone else stood freezing in the snow.     "I'll be right back, no da!" Chichiri said, and then disappeared.     "…And where did he go to now?" Miboshi muttered.     And so stood the groups, minus four, in the freezing weather.     Minutes later, the monk reappeared in a taxi, "I'm back, no da! And here come some more taxis!" He pointed, and a fleet of two more cabs.     Everyone still standing outside flew into the different cabs, all having less trouble than the first time. 

    When the cab fleet reached the large hotel, the riders rushed into the lobby, meeting Tasuki, Mits, Soi, and Ashitare who'd all managed to get there safely.     "L-let's g-g-goooo t-t-to our r-rooms!" Tomo shivered.     So, Soi, who had made the reservations, walked up to the front desk and checked in. She came back looking even more miserable than before.     "So where are we? First floor? Seventeenth? Penthouse?" Tasuki asked.     "…outside…" Soi muttered, her eye twitching.     The room got silent.     "What?" a voice asked.     "Our rooms are igloos…" Soi muttered.     It was quiet until, "WHAT?!" emerged from everyone's mouths.     Soi didn't even say anything.     Tasuki ran up to the desk. "There is no way that I am staying out there! No way in HELL!!"     "I'm sorry, sir. There's no where else for you to stay here." The receptionist replied.     "Ya mean people actually WANT to come here?!" Tasuki shouted.     As the receptionist nodded, the shock set in. Tasuki walked back to the group and mumbled, "I hate you all."     "I think that this should turn out to be a rather interesting experience." Chiriko said. 

    So, they all walked out to their igloos, and as they walked, Tasuki freaked out again.     "IT'S JUST COLD, FROZEN WATER!!!!" he screamed as he noticed it melting on his shoulder.     "What did you think it was, Tasuki?" Miaka chirped. 

    Later on, when Tasuki finally calmed down, and was huddle up in his igloo, sitting on the firewood, everyone decided to play board game.     It as called the Game of Life. Since there weren't enough cars, Chiriko stepped away so that he could play with his abacus.     Miaka made it know that she'd come into the game when Taka got married.     Tomo called the same position with Nakago. Soi was mad and started arguing then stormed out of the game.     Suboshi timidly asked Yui if she'd like to do the same. Yui agreed, not noticing how nervous Suboshi was he asked. He quickly glomped onto her, and didn't let go, letting Yui be in charge of their car.     Mits sat out, using the excuse that he'd sit out in case anyone got hurt. Later, it sounded like he said something to the extent of 'This is a very nice, sturdy ceiling.' Then he curled up, feeling he had no purpose.     Tasuki was still huddled up and didn't look like he planned to get up anytime soon.     Nuriko wanted to play. Hotohori didn't seem to keen on playing, but, with Nuriko's strength, Hotohori was dragged into the game. He sorta just sat there, though.     Finally, the teams were formed. The original players were to be Nakago, Taka, Yui, and Nuriko.     Everyone not playing was either watching and cheering on or doing something of their own interest. Amiboshi was doing a mixture of the two, while Ashitare was doing the latter of the two. He was out digging through the ice to go ice fishing.     Taka had taken up the highest paying job, and was basking in his money, while Miaka was bashing him for being in last place. Hotohori and Nuriko were on the road to early retirement with two kids and a mansion.     Yui and Suboshi, and Tomo and Nakago were pretty much tied. Yui/Suboshi had a good job and a crappy house, while the other couple had a decent job and a great house.     Finally the end result was Nuriko/Hotohori, Tomo/Nakago, Yui/Suboshi, and Taka/Miaka didn't even finish. Taka was too busy rolling around on the floor basking in his fake money. 

    Soi was still miserable, and she was plotting against Tomo. But, since Tomo was latched onto Nakago, she couldn't do anything.     Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, minus Tasuki (for obvious reasons), and Soi (who had planned the entire trip). But finally, getting bored of the video games, they decided to go skiing.     Not everyone actually wanted to ski. Yui wanted to go tubing, along with Nuriko, Tomo, Miboshi, and Chichiri (Ashitare wanted to go tubing also, but there was a rule stating "No claws on the tubes.") Suboshi, Taka, and Nakago wanted to snowboard (Soi took the opportunity to snowboard with Nak, since Tomo was tubing). Miaka wanted to ice skate. The rest (Mitsukake, Amiboshi, and Hotohori) wanted to ski.     So, everyone went their separate ways and had their winter sport fun (except for Tasuki, seeing how he'd not left the "safety" of his ICY igloo…)     Repetitively, he stated one fact, "I hate everyone…" 

    Soon, everyone got bored, and they were glad that this trip was only for the weekend. Then they had nothing to o, and they all sat, bundled up in blankets, flicking cards around.     Even though it was dark, Ashitare still wanted to go outside. He made some good use of Tasuki's buckets and shovels, and caught some fish for dinner. Yet, there was nothing to cook the fish on. Not wanting raw fish, Nuriko when outside with the tessen, and Rekka Shinnened them to a nice crisp. Doing so, he also melted a nice trail through the snow.     "Dinner!!" Nuriko called, carrying the fish in one hand and the tessen in the other.     Everyone gather around and claimed a fish, and then they all enjoyed their fried fish dinner. 

    The next morning, everyone was packed and ready to go back.     They'd all sat in pretty much the same seats on the way back from Greenlad, they whole time, Tasuki shouting, "IT HATE GREENLAD!!! WHY THE HELL IS IT CALLED GREEN LAND IF IT'S MADE FROM FREAKING ICE?!?!?!"     He'd almost gotten himself thrown off the plane, but Nakago and Chichiri got him tied up and gagged so that he couldn't cause anymore ruckus.     Finally, when they got back on land, Tasuki jumped up, ran out of the plane, and screamed, "I HATE YOU ALL!!! I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH THE GENBU SEISHI!!!!!" And with that, he ran off not to be seen for a week, until they saw him passed out in Kouji's front yard. But that's a different story. 

    When everyone else got back to the big house, they just got into the normal gist of things again. Mits went back to being a wall support, and Suboshi was back to his very finicky self. Doing one of his two favourite things: trying to kill Suzaku no Baka and her koi, or swooning over Yui.     Tomo and Soi were at it like normal, and Nakago was basking in all the attention.     Ashitare was doing whatever civilized wolf-people do for fun, and Chiriko was locked up doing math problems. Hotohori and Nuriko were back in the mirror room, and Miboshi was possessing things.     Chichiri was out doing the shopping, or so everyone thought. And it was then that he burst into the front door and screamed, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO CHILE, NO DA!!!!!!!!!!" 

**End notes:** I finished!! And as I do so, I listen to Chinese techno!! Woo!!!! Hahaha!!!! Greenland is false advertising!!! YEA!!!!!! (Oh, now it's Persian techno!) So, if you like, REVIEW! If you don't like, FLAME! Just, give me feedback! … Oh yea! Skiing is fun! So go try it! Byyyeeeeeeee!!!!!!! 


End file.
